


Fate

by Lecrivaine



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Episode: s01e10 And the Loom of Fate, One-Shot, Sort Of, but she gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrivaine/pseuds/Lecrivaine
Summary: It has always been Eve Baird's fate to die for the Librarian.Or, the three times Eve died.Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net under Pen-Always-in-Hand
Relationships: Eve Baird & Cassandra Cillian, Eve Baird & Ezekiel Jones, Eve Baird & Flynn Carsen & Cassandra Cillian & Jenkins & Ezekiel Jones & Jacob "Jake" Stone, Eve Baird & Jacob "Jake" Stone, Eve Baird & The Librarians, Eve Baird/Flynn Carsen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I've started adding some of my best work from fanfiction.net over here to AO3.
> 
> This little one-shot was written after and is set during the Season 1 finale, "And the Loom of Fate." I don't really like the ending, but I enjoyed exploring Alt!Eve's relationships with the Alt!Librarians-in-Training.
> 
> Please enjoy! Constructive criticism welcome.

_She is dying_.

There is a sword in her gut and blood on her hands – _her_ blood, leaking from her own wound. She brings a hand to her face, fascinated by how red it is, drenched in life.

"Evie, Evie! Come on, don't do this to me!" Jacob pleads as he leans over her, looking stricken. She smiles. Jacob, who now will live. She has done her job: protect the Librarian. The Library is safe, and so is Jacob.

"Evie," he whispers, ten years' worth of love and joy and passion in the way he says her name. _It's okay,_ she wants to tell him _. It's okay_. And it is. She has only done what she's always known she would. To die protecting her precious Librarian is her duty, her destiny, her _fate_ –

~~~

_She is dying._

She thinks she should cry out when Zeke pulls out the sword out, messily and rushed – unbecoming in a Librarian but so _Ezekiel_ – but she hardly makes a sound. She feels content even as she sees her hands stained red with her own blood. She almost feels like giggling – she feels triumphant, for taking the sword instead of Zeke. She would never have forgiven herself if the boy who has become a son to her got hurt due to her ineptness.

"Eve," Zeke says, voice cracking. "Eve, don't leave me. I - I can't do this without you." Slowly she shakes her head, but she's not sure if she's saying she can't _not_ leave him, or if he can _absolutely_ do this without her. Maybe she means both. After all, she's simply the Guardian; it's always been her fate to die –

~~~

 _She is dying_.

The blood drips down her side, hot and sticky; her breathing is labored. She looks over at Cassandra, who appears stunned. She closes her eyes, relieved. The Librarian and the Library are safe. She has done her duty.

"Eve..." She opens her eyes as Cassandra trails off, obviously at a loss. Cassandra always has a plan, an answer, a course of action. This situation must be frying her brain.

"Eve, I...I'm so sorry," the Librarian says after a while, eyes welling with tears. "I – I didn't see; I should have _seen_ –"

If she could speak, she would reassure the other woman that this isn't her fault. After all, everyone has to die, and if she does so by defending that which she loves most, she is satisfied. She will bow to fate's decision –

~~~

 _She is dying_.

She can hardly believe it. After everything they've been through, she is still going to die. Blood seeps from her wound into the stream; the water is cold as is flows around her.

Vaguely she is aware of Jenkins fighting off Lancelot - really, she should have figured this out _so_ long ago, what with the Crown of Arthur, the name Dulaque, _Excalibur_ \- and Flynn weaving the Loom back together. At least everything will be set right, and Stone, Cassandra, and Jones will be back together and Flynn back in his role as Librarian. At least she'll have died for a good cause.

It is her fate to be killed in service of the Library and the Librarian - Librarian ** _s_** because she has grown so close to the three people now hovering over her, mourning her loss; she can leave this world happy knowing it is the _right_ world -

~~~

 _She is drinking, weakly swallowing whatever liquid Flynn is jamming down her throat_.

~~~

 _She lives_.

"I was supposed to die," she gasps as she comes to, looking at Flynn in amazement. He smiles, relieved.

"I don't believe in fate," he replies.


End file.
